Occultus Monumentum
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Dreams and visions are haunting Sam. Dean arrives to help but inadvertantly changes their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, Sam or Dean._

**THIS IS INCEST. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU DON'T READ. FLAMERS WILL BE MOCKED.**

Author's note: This starts roughly a week before the pilot episode. My latin may be off, but who cares about titles?

Occultus Monumentum

It had been such a long time since he had set foot on the grounds of the the castle. In fact it was close to two years. Two years since his parents had deemed him too unruly to cope ith and shipped him off to a large manor far away from his home.

They had hoped that he could be straightened out. Wanting him to be the son his older brother had been. But Edward knew there was no way he could compare to William. William had been perfect. Tall. Handsome. A Gentleman. A Fantastic rider. An even better fencer. He had been studious, his nose usually buried deep within a large tome that Edward had barely been able to read the title to.

Edward still remembered the devastation William's death had caused. Still remembered the hatred he felt towards towards his dead brother for once again being the centre of attention.

Edward had been shipped off to school, pretty much straight after William's burial in the family plot.

Edward would still be there, at the school, if he hadn't received a letter from Jackson; his parents' most trusted servant.

He would still be at school, showing his teachers that he was an average student during the day while consuming alcohol (which was banned at the school) and engaging in sexual activities with the other pupils of the all-male school he attended (which was _definately _frowned upon and was in fact punishable by expulsion and even jail) at night.

Edward stepped into the castle, a pipe he had stolen from a school master dangling from his mouth; smoking being another habit he had adopted after hours at school.

He made his way through the impressive foyer, his boots echoing off the tall walls with each step.

Nothing appeared to be how he remembered. Portraits had been swapped for others from the family gallery, the mirrors that made the foyer seem even larger had been rearranged and Edward was sure there had been a carpet where he was stood.

A door closing behind him, made him turn around in surprise as he looked at the new comer.

x

Sam Winchester's eyes flickered open when he heard a door close somewhere. His mind was still hazy from sleep and it took him a few moments to completely work out where he was.

The room his shared with his girlfriend was empty and Sam assumed that it had been her leaving for that days classes. Classes Sam was grateful he didn't have to sit through that day, his professor was on bereavment leave for a few days, postponing his classes.

Sam sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember what his dream had been about. Something seemed oddly familiar about it but all Sam could remember acurately was there been a large castle. He had no idea why a _castle _would seem familiar. With all of the travelling his family had done during his childhood, they had never once visited a castle.

Knowing that he would't be able to fall asleep with the dream troubling him, Sam tossed back the covers and set about getting dressed, knowing that he would be spending all day in the library.

x

Sam couldn't beleive he was sitting at a table, surrounded by books that dealt with dreams and their meanings. He had sworn when he left for college that he wouldn't even think about anything paranormal. Sam only believed in fact now.

But yet here he was, leafing though useless text book after useless text book. Nothing he could find mentioned dreaming about a Castle.

His cell phone lay on the desk, a few feet away from him. It had been pretty quiet since Sam had arrived in the library, just a few messages from Jess.

After staring at the phone for a good half an hour, Sam sighed and grabbed it. Scrolling through the phonebook he paused when he reached the D's. He knew that, while he hadn't spoken to his brother in years, Dean would be the one person that might be able to remind him about visiting a castle in the past.

Sam pressed the call button, dialling Dean's number. The phone rang for a while before it was answered by Dean's voice mail.

"Hey, it's Dean. Leave a message."

Sam hesitated when he heard the beep, unsure if he should leave a message for his brother. "Er, hey, it's Sam. It's been a long time, man." Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Suddenly he felt stupid for thinking that Dean would even _care _about Sam's problems. "Listen, just give me a call when you can, 'k? There's something I want to ask you." He paused. "Okay then. Take care. Bye."

Sam felt like a fool. There was no way Dean was going to call him back. They hadn't spoken for four years, since Sam had left his past to pursue the future he wanted.

x

Sam had spent a few more hours in the library before he called it quits. Actually, all he had done was move from the library to the over stuffed arm chair in his room.

"'Dreams and their meanings'," Jess read off of the cover as she saw Sam sitting there, reading intently. "You don't believe in that crap, do you?" Jess asked, dumping her bags onto the floor and slouching down into the chair opposite Sam.

"Sure, why not?" Sam said, not looking up.

"Because it's not real," Jess pointed out.

Sam looked at her over the top of the book and swallowed thickly when he saw that she was sitting in a position that was very clearly provocative. Her legs were spread wide and her already mid-thigh length skirt had slid even higher up her thigh, revealling frilly pink panties.

Sam snapped the book closed abruptly and within moments he had pulled Jess out of the chair and was devouring her mouth with his. Jess moaned into Sam's mouth, her fingers clutching at his hair as his left hand ran up the back of her thigh to massage her ass, while his right hand slid down her chest to massage her breast.

The foreplay was minimal and brief, Sam's fleeting touches were just enough to push her to the edge but never over it. All too soon Sam was inside her, his condom-covered cock rubbing the inside of her in all the right places and suddenly his hands were everywhere and there was no holding back.

When Sam felt the ripples of Jess' orgasm pass through her body and into his, he felt his own orgasm overwhelm him.

He gasped out her name softly as he continued thrusting lazily, waiting until his heartbeat had slowed before withdrawing and disposing of the condom.

It was only when Sam was on the verge of sleep that he heard whispered endearments in a male's voice. Begging, pleading for more. Just like the castle, Sam had a feeling of recognition. But as he fell asleep, he forgot all about the voice; giving way to dreams of a castle and a time long since passed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, Sam or Dean._

**THIS IS INCEST. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU DON'T READ. FLAMERS WILL BE MOCKED.**

Occultus Monumentum

Chapter 2

Sam was awake when he heard a clock in the distance strike twelve o'clock. It was offical. It was October 31st. The one day of the year Sam hated. People running around in all kinds of costumes always infuriated the hell out of him. It always got under his skin how people could think that a holiday that celebrated the dead and all things demonic was a good thing. Sam had seen too much in his life to fall victim to the black and orange decorations that adorned houses all over the neighbourhood. Then there was the obvious reason why he hated Halloween, a reason he tried to avoid thinking about for the entire year.

Sam shifted uncomfortably when he remembered why he was awake at midnight when he had intended to have an early night. Glancing over at Jess, who was lying on her side and facing away from Sam, he shifted his boxers slightly, allowing his hard cock to spring free.

He gasped quietly when he felt his own hand close around his cock. He didn't know what had sparked the dream that caused his hardening flesh, but he did know that it had nothing to do with the warm body sleeping next to him.

Before Sam could feel guilty about fantasing about someone else's hands on his body - even though he didn't know whose hands they were - he felt his orgasm build in the base of his spine and he came over his hand with a quiet moan.

Sam wiped his hand on the sheet, telling himself that he'd wash them in the morning, he paused and listened for a sign that Jess was awake. When she didn't move nor say anything, Sam knew that she hadn't awoken; which he was thankful for, he didn't have to answer any unanswerable questions.

x

As Sam looked in the mirror he couldn't believe it. He couldn't beleive that he had let Jess talk him to going to a Halloween party. He looked down at his costume, glaring at it and hoping it would burst into flames. He'd go to the party but there was no way he was wearing a bloody pirate costume.

"Sam, get a move on would ya?" Jess called from the other room. "We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago! You coming or what?"

Sam glared at the costume one more time before sticking his head around the door frame. "Do I have to?" he practically begged.

"Yes," Jess replied. "It'll be fun," she added, not really convincing Sam. "And where is your costume?" she asked.

_'Hopefully on fire_,' Sam thought but aloud he said, "You know how I feel about Halloween."

"I know," Jess agreed. "And I'm hoping that one Halloween night of fun will change your whole perspective on the thing. Now, come on," she added, taking hold of Sam's hand and dragging him out of the room. "We have a party to attend."

x

Sam's eyes flickered open when he heard a loud crash coming from the sitting room in their apartment. He hand automatically when for the knife his big brother had always told him to keep under his pillow, but stopped himself when he realised that he hadn't slept with a knife there for four years.

Hoping that whoever it was was simply in the wrong apartment or that it was just a human bad guy, Sam quietly made his way out of the bedroom and into the room where he had heard the noise.

Before the intruder realised Sam was in the room, Sam had tackled the other. Sam's fighting skills were a little rusty but he still remembered the basics his father had taught him. Even so, pretty soon he was being pinned to the ground by-

"Easy tiger," Dean Winchester smirked down at him.

"Dean?" Sam asked in surprise. He used his strength against Dean and flipped them over. "You scared the crap outta me!" he breathed.

"That's because you're losing your touch," Dean smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, holding his hand out and pulling Dean to his feet.

"I was looking for a beer," Dean said, dusting his jacket off. "Where do you keep the booze in this place?" he looked around.

"Dean, what are you really doing here?" Sam asked.

"You called me, remember?" Dean sighed. "You said you wanted to ask me something. You sounded confused, I mean more than usual."

"I left that message over a week ago, Dean," Sam reminded him.

"So? I was in the middle of a hunt in Florida, couldn't get here until now," Dean shrugged.

"You drove all the way here from Florida?" Sam asked. "You could have just called," he pointed out.

"If I'd have called, would you have answered?" Dean asked.

Before Sam could reply that he would have answered immediately Jess joined them. "Sam?" she asked, flicking on the light.

Inwardly Sam cringed, he had wanted to pretend that his family didn't exist while he was at college. "Jess, hey," he greeted. "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Sam could see the light bulb come on in Jess' head. "Wait, your brother Dean?" she asked.

Dean smirked, taking in what Jess was wearing. "I love the smurfs," he said, indicating to her top. Sam rolled his eyes and elbowed him. "You know, I gotta say, you are _completely _out of my brother's league." Dean turned back to Sam. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend, talk about some family business. Nice meeting you," he said dismissively.

Sam shook his head, seeing the hurt look on Jess' face. "No. Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her," he told Dean.

Dean sighed and looked at him. Seeing the determined look on his brother's face. "Okay," he relented, trying to find a way to word what he wanted to tell Sam. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working over time on a Miller-time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later," Sam shrugged.

Dean lowered his head, cursing his brother with all the swear words he had learnt in his life, before he rephrased what he said. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Dean saw the glimmer of recognition in Sam's eyes. "Jess, will you excuse us? I need to talk to Dean alone."

Dean felt like laughing in satisfaction when Sam lead him outside to talk in private. "Alright Dean," Sam said once they were outside. "Make this good."

"I told you, Dad hasn't been home in a few days," Dean said. "I was hunting on my own,"

"He let you hunt on your own?" Sam asked in surprise. Their dad had never let Sam hunt by himself.

"I'm twenty-six, dude!" Dean replied indignantly.

"Whatever," Sam muttered.

_'No, please don't,'_ Sam heard a voice cry. A male voice that definately was not Dean's. "Did you hear that?" Sam asked, spinning around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hear what?" Dean demanded, annoyed that he had been interrupted once again.

"I just heard a voice," Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Didn't you hear anything?" he asked.

"I didn't hear a thing," Dean said. "Can we get back on topic and leave your imagination alone, please?"

Sam looked around once more before nodding his head. "Yeah, sure," he agreed. "So, dad..."

TBC


End file.
